Defunct Bands
This is a list of Oklahoma bands who are no longer together or on a hiatus. For a list of active groups, see Bands. # * 13 Cent Kill - * 20/20 - Tulsa * 3 Dates Later - * 4 Points West - * The 66 - Tulsa A * Admiral Grey * American Boyfriends * Amon & The Creatures * Anubis - * Arabesque - * Astellaway - * At Long Last - * Aviyn - Hominy, OK - (2006-2015) * Axis - B * Badroot - * Bag Eyes - * Baron Von Swagger - * Beneath - * Benny's Little Weasel - * Bill Snow and the Power Band - * Billy Pitcock and his Orchestra - * Black Canyon - * Black Tie Event - * Black Wednesday - * Blake 7 - * The Boom Bang - * Bo Velvet and the Desert Snakes - Tulsa * Bound - * Break Up Day - * Brian Parton and the Nashville Rebels - * Bring Down the Hammer - * Bristol Fashion - * Brooks & Dunn - * Bruce Flea - Cleveland, OK * Bruner-Strader Blues - * Buffalofitz - * Bulletproof Tiger - * Bungalouski - C * Callupsie - * Capital Lights - * Carnegie - * Carp - * Capitol Cars - * Caroline's Spine - * Center of Disease - * Chainsaw Kittens - * The Choirboys - * Chrome Pony - * Chud - * Clyde Stacy & The Nitecaps - * Congress of a Crow - * Copius - * The Copperheads - * Cosmostanza * Count Tutu - * Crooked X - * Cross Canadian Ragweed * Cynical Theory - D * The Dawn Armada - * Daydream Empire - Bartlesville * DDS - * The Deadbeats - * Dead Sea Choir - * Dead Shakes - * Debris - Chickasha, OK - (1975-1976, 2005-2013) * Deerpeople - * Defining Times - * Degage - * Depth & Current - * Destroyer Destroyer - * Difuser - * Dirty Crush - * Dragonfly - * Driving Avery - * Dr. Pants - * Dwight Twilley Band - E * The Effects - * The Elvin Bishop Group - * Enlow - * Entropy - * Epitaph - * Epperley - * Evangelicals - * Even the Dogs - F * Failsafe - * Falling High - * Fanzine - * Feathered Rabbit - * The Feds - * Fiction Society - * The Fifth Hitchhiker - * Fighting Tomorrow - * First Lady Assassins - * Five Minutes Alone - * Free Advertizement - * Front Page News - G * The GAP Band - * Gentle Ghost * Glass House - * Glow God - * Good Morning Grizzly - * Gravity Propulsion System - * The Great Divide - * Green Corn Revival - Weatherford, OK - (2009-2015) * The Groove Pilots - * Groucho - H * Hail the Blessed Hour - * Have Fun Dying - * Here is There - * The Hero Factor - * Hollywood Burning - * Honeylark - * The Hot Pentecostals - * Husk - * Huver - I * Injunuity J * Johnny Cale Quintet - * John Wayne's Bitches - K * The Kevorkians - * Kiamichi Mountain Boys - * Komarov - L * La Lune - * Laron - * The Leathercoated Minds - * Lee Shaw Trio - * Liverpool - * Low Litas - * Lucid - * Lullaby - * Lynx - M * Machine Gun Granny - * Mellowdramatic Wallflowers - * Mercy Street - * Minion - * Molly's Yes * Mont Lyons - * The Mudville Project - * Mummy Weenie - * Musicians of Mass Destruction - * My Dead X - * My Solstice - * The Mystery Band - N * The Neighbors - * NoiseBleedSound * No Justice - * No Restraints - O * Oklahoma City Blue Devils * Oklahoma Cloud Factory - * Oklahoma Crossfire - * Oklahombres - * Oldman - * On Wings of Wax - * Operator Dead: Post Abandoned - * Outmind - P * The Panda Resistance * Paperscissor - * The Panda Resistance - * The Pat Moran Trio - * Peter Parker - * Plan B - * The Plumbers - * Porch Mice - Oklahoma City * The Pretty Black Chains - * Prettyboy - * Progress in Color - * Promo Dave & the Haters - * The Public Defenders - * The Push - Q * The Quickening - R * RadioRadio - * Rats Nest - * Refund Division - * Raze - * Red Eye Gravy - Tahlequah, OK - (2007-2015) * Rewake - * Rico Muerte - * Rikets - * Ripple Green - * Rockin' Jimmy and the Brothers of the Night - * The Rogues Five * Rook - * The Rubber Band - S * Samantha Crain & the Midnight Shivers - * The Samurai Conquistadors - * Sax Myle * Seven Minute Lull - * Severend - * The Shakerz - * Shamrock - * Shiloh Fivecoat - * Shitty/Awesome - * The Side Effects - * Signal Mountain - * Silver Screen Monsters - * Slamcat - * Smarty Pants - * Smirk - * South City Sons - * Special Disaster Team - * Stardeath & White Dwarfs - * Starlight Mints - * Steelwind - * Steeples - * Steve Pryor and the Mighty Kingsnakes - * Steve Pryor Band - * Still Breathing - * Stonehorse - Claremore * Stone Soup - * Subatomic Pieces - * Submerged in Dirt - * Suffer the Masses - * Swamp Fox - * Sweney Band - * Sweney Bruner Band - * Sweney Campbell Band - * Sweney Campbell & Glazer - * Synergy Factor - T * Team Galaxy - * The Televised - * Tex Montana's Fireball Four - * Textones - * Them Apples - * Them Hounds - * Thirteen Stars * Thirty Called Arson - * Tiger Lily - * The Tiptones - * The Tony Romanello Band - * The Tractors - * Tribe of Souls - * Triggerfuse - * Truck Stop Betties - * The Tulsa Band - * Tulsa Philharmonic * Tyler Hopkins & the Rebellion - U * The Uglysuit - * Ultrafix - * Umbrellas * Upside - V * Vandevander - * Vastu - * Vena Cava - * Villain - W * The Weeping Tree - * Wildings - * Winnowing Poets - * Wither - * Wreckless Process * The Wurly Birds - X Y Z * Zen Hipster - * Zero Crossing -